


The Devil Within

by EscapeFromTheCity



Series: Playtime [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeFromTheCity/pseuds/EscapeFromTheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis giggles. “Haz. Babe. Open your eyes. Talk to me. What's going on.”</p><p>“I can't Lou. I just can't.” Harry's says shaking his head from side to side.</p><p>“Of course you can. You can say anything to me. We're each other's person. We’re each other's safe place. C’mon. Talk to me Haz. Please?” Louis says quietly, calmly.</p><p>Harry considers his options for a moment. Option 1 - tell Louis what he wants and potentially ruin what they have together. Option 2 - keep things the way they are, close off that part of himself and hide his desires from the man he intends to spend the rest of his life with. </p><p>Right. Well. Ok then.</p><p> </p><p>OR the one where Harry wants to change-up their sex life and it turns out Louis might be just as into as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Within

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be a smut scene for one of the other fics I'm writing but I kinda got carried away. 6k later and I realised it didn't fit within any of my other WIP fics so here it is. Unabashed, PWP. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction etc.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Harry luv, what is it?” Louis says from his perch straddling Harry's hips. Harry groans and flings his arm over his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow.

 

He feels a blush spread across his face and down his neck. He can't ask. He just can't. He's tried so many times. Had the conversation in his own head over and over again but he just can't bring himself to say it out loud. Louis will think he is weird. He’s sure of it. And he doesn't want to ruin what they have. He loves Louis and their sex life is amazing; the best Harry has ever had. It's just….

 

Louis takes hold of Harry's wrist and leans forward as he places his hand beside his head and places it on the pillow next to Harry's head.

 

Harry lifts his free arm and drapes it across his eyes instead.

 

Louis chuckles and takes hold of the other wrist and lays on the pillow on the other side of Harry's head as Harry squeezes his eyes shut like the toddler he is being.

 

Louis giggles. “Haz. Babe. Open your eyes. Talk to me. What's going on.”

 

“I can't Lou. I just can't.” Harry's says shaking his head from side to side.

 

“Of course you can. You can say anything to me. We're each other's person. We’re each other's safe place. C’mon. Talk to me Haz. Please?” Louis says quietly, calmly.

 

Harry considers his options for a moment. Option 1 - tell Louis what he wants and potentially ruin what they have together. Option 2 - keep things the way they are, close off that part of himself and hide his desires from the man he intends to spend the rest of his life with. 

 

Right. Well. Ok then.

 

“I-I don't know how.” Harry says on an exhale. He waits for Louis to respond but he is met with silence, only the sound of their breathing filling the space. He opens his eyes tentatively to find Louis staring back at him. Furrowed brows marring his beautiful face.

 

The lamp on their bedside table casts a beautiful golden hue on his boyfriend's face as he looks down at him. His tanned skin glowing and shadows falling across the sharp planes of his nose and cheekbones.

 

God he's stunning Harry thinks. Momentarily lost in the beauty of the man sitting atop him. He's so lucky. How on earth did he get so goddamn lucky?

 

Louis releases Harry's wrists and sits up, placing his hands on his thighs.

 

“Haz. You're scaring me a bit here luv. Please tell me what's going on. It can't possibly be as bad or crazy as what's running through my head right now. Have I done something wrong? Are we ok?”

 

“Yeah course. It's just…I love you so much Lou, you know that. Right?”

 

“Mmhmm…” Louis say, brows still furrowed.

 

“And I love everything about our relationship.” Harry continues with his trademark slow drawl.

 

“Same…” Louis replies, a concerned expression still apparent on his face.

 

“You're warm and kind and funny and our sex life is so, so wonderful.” Harry says, knowing he's doing a shit job of this but he's all-in at this point.

 

“Why can I hear a ‘but’ at the end of that sentence babe?” Louis says clearly trying to remain calm.

 

“No no. Not a ‘but’. More of an ‘and’...” There's no going back now and Harry knows it.

 

“I don't get it Haz. What's the ‘and’?” Louis says clearly concerned with where this conversation is going.

 

“God. Why is this so damn hard.” Harry huffs out.

 

Louis moves to shift from his perch on his lap but Harry grips his hips firmly.

 

“No. Don't move. Don't go. Please. Please just let me get this out or I'll never muster up the courage again.”

 

“Fine. But you're officially freaking me the fuck out now.” Louis says slightly exasperatedly crossing his arms against his chest.

 

Harry slides his hands down onto Louis’ thighs and Louis gently lays his hands on top of them, rubbing circles with his thumbs encouragingly.

 

“I….I want. I want more Lou. I want something more from our sex life. Something...ummm...different.”

 

“I swear to god Haz if you tell me you're into chicks or-”

 

Harry cuts him off with a laugh. “Don't Lou. Of course it's not that. Fuck. This is ridiculous. I don't know why this is so  _ hard _ .”

 

“C’mon babe. I'm listening. I promise. Just get it out.”

 

“I want to try new things?” Harry blurts out questioningly.

 

“....okay? Like what?”

 

Harry bites his bottom lip and turns his head away.

 

“Hey now. Look at me Haz. Don't be afraid. It's just me. You can tell me anything. If you're not satisfied...I mean if I'm not doing something right then-”

 

“ _ No _ ! No. Fuck no. You're wonderful. This is the best sex I've ever had. It's only….. We're in this for the long haul right?”

 

“Forever babe. Of course. You know that.”

 

“Then there's stuff. Stuff that I've thought about for a long time Lou. And I've always sort of thought that I'd find someone to do that with later, you know? Experiment and whatever. But you're it for me. So later is….ummmm….well it's, like, now. There is no later anymore, unless it's with you.”

 

“Stuff….? Fancy elaborating on what “stuff” might be…?” Louis says as he quirks his eyebrow curiously.

 

“Stuff. Right. Stuff. Ok. Ummmm….stuff.”

 

“Such a way with words babe.” Louis says as Harry rolls his eyes. “Want me to get some flash cards or summat? Wanna go for a lifeline? Phone a friend?”

 

“Urgh.  _ Stop _ . This is like the most awkward and difficult conversation in the history of conversations and you're making fun of me!!” Harry says as Louis giggles, chest shaking and fringe flopping over his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry. I'll stop. Ok. Where were we? Riiight….stuff. Please continue.” He lifts one hand off Harry's and sweeps his fringe back, eyes sparkling in the lamp light.

 

“Fuck. Ok. Stuff. Sooo…. So you know how I love it when you pull my hair a bit?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis smirks. “Kinda worked that one out a while ago.”

 

“And when you sometimes leave fingerprint bruises on my hips that I can see and feel for days?”

 

“Ummm….yeah?” Louis’ smirk remains.

 

“And when you pound into me so hard that my knees give out?”

 

“Yes.” Louis says as his smirk turns into a broad smile.

 

“And when you ask me to wait for you so we can come together even though we've been going at it for ages and you've got me so riled up I can barely remember my own name?”

 

“Yeah. And you always wait for me.” Louis says matter of factly, fondness playing on his features.

 

“And last time we did that you said something to me.” Harry says, looking deep into Louis’ eyes searching to see if he knows the answer.

 

“Shit. Ummm. I said you were good for waiting for me?” Louis says questioningly.

 

“Yeah. Kinda. But, ummm….you called me something.”

 

“Help me out here Hazza? I was about to come. I have no idea what my exact words were. I mighta called you the Queen of Fucking Sheeba for all I know.”

 

“You called me. You said. You called me your-”

 

“Good Boy! I called you my Good Boy. See! I did remember.” Louis says excitedly.

 

Harry sees the moment realization dawns on Louis, written all over his face. Sees his expression change from happiness, to shock, to something he doesn't recognize. 

 

“Lou?”

 

There is a long pause and Harry can't read him. Finally Louis Responds.

 

“Good Boy. I...umm...I called you my Good Boy.” Louis says, starting to turn his face away.

 

“Lou? Please look at me. Please. Oh god. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Please just forget I-”

 

“No Haz. I don't think I can.” Louis says, an unfamiliar tone creeping into his voice as he turns back to look at Harry, eyes wide and slightly glazed.

 

Harry is mortified. His life is flashing before his eyes. He's ruined this. He’s mind is reeling. Maybe he should pretend he was joking. Laugh it off. A real ‘gotcha’. Louis would probably believe him. Then he will just never speak of this again. They'll be happy and everything will be fine. They're soulmates after all. What the fuck was he even thinking bringing this up when everything else is so fucking perfect.

 

Harry is still running a marathon in his head when he feels Louis’ delicate hands grip his wrists again. He lifts them up from his thighs and slowly, gently, places them back over Harry's head near the headboard.

 

Harry looks up to Louis so unsure and afraid of what he'll see. He's hovering over Harry now. So close his face almost a blur.

 

“Lou I'm sorry. Please just forget it. I didn't mean-” then Harry feels Louis’ grip tightening on his wrists.

 

“You wanna be my good boy then?” Louis says interrupting Harry mid sentence. Harry snaps his eyes up to look at Louis’ and realizes his pupils are blown, only a thin rim of deep blue visible and contrasting against the whites of his eyes.

 

“Lou? What are you-” but Louis cuts him off again.

 

“Good boys don't talk back Harry. You should know that. Just answer the question. Are you gonna be my good boy?” Louis says and there's that tone again, underlying his words in a way Harry has never heard before.

 

Harry's chest tightens and he breathes deeply. The tone goes straight to his cock and it twitches.

 

Louis must feel it against his bum and presses down more forcefully into Harry's crotch. Gripping his wrists tighter. Instructing him to answer.

 

“Y-yes.” Harry stammers; eyes fixed on Louis’.

 

Harry can barely believe what is happening.

 

Louis stills completely. Breathing shallow. He looks down to Harry's lips and up to where he has Harry's hands pinned down firmly. He trails his eyes back to Harry's and then it happens. Louis utters the two words that will change their relationship forever. 

 

“Yes who?”

 

Harry responds so quickly and so naturally without even thinking that it's both terrifying and relieving.

 

“Yes Daddy.”

 

Louis grins. “Good Boy. That's Daddy's Good Boy.”

 

And there it is. Harry is stunned. He can't believe this is really happening.

 

“Stay here and don't move. I'll be back in a minute. Can you do that for me baby?”

 

“Yes. Ok. I won't move.” Harry says breathlessly.

 

Louis releases Harry's wrists and climbs off his lap. Crawling off the bed and padding over to the walk-in robe. Harry can hear him rustling through the hangers and on the shelves searching for he doesn't know what. 

 

Louis comes back out of the robe carrying a few things that Harry can't make out in the dim lighting.

 

“Close your eyes baby and keep them closed.” Louis says commandingly.

 

Harry does as instructed. Excitement coursing through his veins. His imagination is running wild thinking of all the scenarios that might play out tonight and beyond. He wonders if Louis is really into all this or if he's just doing it for Harry. Maybe he's always been into it but has been too afraid to broach the subject as well.

 

He hears Louis leave the room and walk down the hallway returning a few minutes later. Harry feels the bed dip with Louis’ weight and hears some things being placed down beside them on the duvet.

 

Louis straddles Harry's hips again. Reaching up to his wrists. He takes the first one in his hand and draws it out to the side and up towards the headboard. 

 

Harry feels something being looped around his wrist and sucks in a sharp breath when he realizes that he's being tied to the bed.

 

Tied. To the fucking bed. By his boyfriend. Harry allows himself a moment to take that in but his cock has other ideas.

 

Harry is starting to ache in anticipation now. They’ve never done anything like this before and his imagination is in overdrive thinking about how it's going to play out.

 

After his first wrist is tied securely, he feels Louis take his other wrist and repeat the process.

 

“Open your eyes baby. Look at me Harry.”

 

Harry slowly opens his eyes and looks up to his gorgeous boyfriend. Flushed and perfect sitting atop his lap.

 

“Tell me now if you don't want to do this Harry. It's ok to talk for a minute.”

 

“No. I want this. I really want this. Please Lou.”

 

“Ok then. We're gonna use colors. Green is good, keep going. Yellow is slow down or pause, let's talk it out. Red is stop immediately. Are we clear baby?”

 

“Yes Daddy.”

 

“Good Boy.”

 

Fuck Harry thinks. Louis has a color system. Louis is totally in control. And I'm his baby. And he's my Daddy. Fucking hell how did this happen?

 

Louis holds up a sleep mask and says calmly, the steely tone having returned. “Close you eyes again baby.”

 

Harry does as he's told. Louis takes the sleep mask and fits it over his eyes, securing the elastic behind his head. He lifts off Harry's lap and kneels to one side.

 

“So pretty for me baby. Look so good all laid out like this. Your arms are gorgeous all stretched and taut.” Louis says as he trails his fingers lightly down Harry's arm, featherlight touches through the hair of his underarms and down his rib cage sending shivers through His whole body. 

 

“Your nipples look so suckable. So pink and perky. I just wanna tease them for hours until they're so over sensitive you're begging me to stop.” With both hands now, he glides his over the already rock hard nubs. He circles around them, pushing at them and flicking them lightly. Harry whines high in his throat.

 

“Like that hmmm…?” Louis says as he flicks them again and again. “I know you do. Always loved me playing with them. But now you can't move away when it gets too much can you baby? All tied up huh? At my mercy?”

 

Harry whines again. Hips shifting on the bed as his fingers wrap around the ties.

 

Louis licks around one nipple and keeps playing with the other, rolling it between his fingertips. He switches nipples and pays some much needed attention to the other one. He licks and sucks and bites until Harry is writhing on the bed.

 

“Bet you'd like me to keep playing with them. But I've only got two hands and there are so many other parts of your body I wanna play with. Hmmm…. Whatever will I do?” Louis says coyly.

 

Harry feels something else on the sensitive skin around his nipple. Hard and sharp. He can't tell what it is.

 

“Let's see if we can fix that little problem eh? See whether we can use something to help keep those perky little nipples entertained while my hands and mouth are otherwise occupied.”

 

Harry's mind is in overdrive. Being blindfolded and restrained is driving him wild. His senses are heightened and he is helpless to do anything but lay there and wait for whatever Louis does next. And what he does next nearly blows his mind.

 

Harry feels a sharp pain on his left nipple. Squeezing tightly with constant pressure. Sparks shooting from the sensitive bud to his cock and down to his toes. He arches off the bed and lets out a low groan. It feels so good. Hurts so good. After a few moments, the sharpness of the pain starts to dull and he is left with only the firm pressure and sheer pleasure of the sensation. And then Harry realises. Louis has pegged him. Fucking hell. That’s why he went down the hallway. To get pegs from the laundry. Fuck.

 

“What's your color baby?” Louis asks but Harry just keeps whining, his insides exploding with the sensation. 

 

“Baby. Color right now.” Louis says firmly.

 

“Green. Fucking  _ bright  _ green Daddy.” Harry manages to gasp out.

 

“Good Boy. I thought you'd like it.” Louis says smugly, with just the slightest hint of relief in his voice. “Your other poor nipple is looking very dejected over there though. How about we give it the same treatment eh? Wouldn’t want it to feel left out.”

 

“ _ Yes _ . God yes please!”

 

Louis teases the nipple between his fingertips, making sure it is aroused enough and hard enough to take the peg. He leans down and licks over the bud and then blows cool air over it. It’s rock hard, almost painfully so. Harry can’t help but grind his ass into the bed. He shifts his bum from side to side, spreading his cheeks with the movement and pulling slightly on his rim. It does little to relieve the pull in his belly, but it's all he can do.

 

The anticipation of not knowing when Louis is going to attach the next peg is driving him crazy.

 

And then Louis clamps it on. Hard. Harder than he did the last one. Harry pushes off the bed and lifts his body clear of the covers, only his feet and shoulders remaining touching the bed. His mouth is gaping open, but no sound is coming out.

 

“ _ Fuck _ . Oh my god.” Harry finally exclaims. It feels like an electric shock. Both nipples being clamped seeming to complete a circuit within his body’s nervous system, shooting pleasure straight to his cock. Spurts of pre-come pulse from his dick and he feels it drop onto his stomach as he eases back down onto the bed.

 

Harry feels Louis run two fingers through the pre-come and brings them up to Harry’s mouth.

 

“Open your mouth baby”. Louis says, less commanding and more sultry.

 

Harry complies eagerly and Louis pushes his fingers into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around and in between the fingers to get every drop, swallowing it down as best he can as Louis pushes his fingers in deeply, right to the back of Harry’s throat, forcing him to breathe through his nose to prevent himself from gagging. Louis thrusts his fingers in and out, fucking Harry's mouth. He can feel his saliva starting to pool and knows that soon it will be leaking out the sides of his mouth.

 

The thing is, he should be embarrassed, he really should. He should be blushing and telling Louis to stop but something inside of him has shifted and he doesn’t want to go back. Ever. This is what he has been craving for so long and now it's happening. Really happening.

 

A week ago, hell, even an  _ hour  _ ago, he would’ve been mortified to think about being in this situation. Naked, tied to the bed, blindfolded, pegs attached to his nipples, Louis’ fingers coated in his own pre-come shoved down his throat and about to start drooling. But now, he is in his element. He is relishing this, thriving on it.

 

He’s also pretty sure this is just the beginning and that makes him squirm again. Grinding his hips back into the duvet and digging his heels in.

 

The drool starts to seep out of the corner of his mouth and Louis removes his fingers. Spreading the drool across his lips and down his neck. His hand stills on his neck, thumb and forefinger gently gripping under his chin and pushing up, exposing his neck.

 

“Look at you. So beautiful for me baby. Never seen anyone so gorgeous. You want this so badly don't you?” Louis says softly not expecting a response.

 

He leans in and licks a long stripe up Harry's exposed neck. Stopping just below his jaw and sucking a bruise into the stretched skin.

 

Harry feels Louis’ breath ghosting over his lips as he speaks, barely a whisper now. “You've been wanting this for so long but didn’t know how to ask me did you? You were so brave to ask me me baby. I’m so proud of you.” Harry preens at the compliments, groaning in the back of his throat.

 

“But now I know.” Louis continues. “Now we both know and everything is going to be so much better from now on.” Louis says as licks across Harry’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and biting gently on Harry’s plush, full lip.

 

Louis dips his tongue into Harry's mouth as he releases his grip on Harry’s throat, hands moving up to grip Harry’s hair. As he licks into his mouth again, his fingers winding tighter into his hair, pulling harder and making Harry moan into the kiss. It's hot and wet and sloppy and perfect and Harry is so insanely turned on he's going to burst.

 

Louis breaks away from the kiss and releases one hand from Harry’s hair; trailing his fingers down the side of his face, down his neck and past his collarbones. He feels Louis shift further down on the bed still maintaining his grip on Harry’s hair with one hand.

 

Goosebumps start to appear on Harry’s chest and up his arms in anticipation of what Louis is going to do next.

 

“Your skin is so smooth and silky baby. Wanna leave marks all over you. But first, I think we’ll check-in on how your gorgeous nipples are doing. How do they feel huh?” Louis says as he pushes one peg down flat on Harry’s chest that had been standing upright and tightens his grip in Harry’s hair with the other hand. The motion causes his nipple to stretch and pull deliciously and he gasps and arches his back again breathing deeply.

 

“ _ Fuck.  _ D-Daddy. So good. Fucking hell.” Harry stammers out.

 

“Good hey baby? We’re only just beginning, trust me.” Louis says assuredly, a sense of authority in his words.

 

Louis releases his other hand from Harry's hair and brings it down slowly to rest his fingertips on the other peg. He takes both pegs in his nimble fingers and starts to turn the pegs in small semi-circles. Over and over again. Around and back.

 

Harry emits a constant whine from his lips, biting down to try and counter the sensations rippling through his body as he starts to tremble.

 

Louis doesn't stop. He keeps toying with them and then twisting them ever so slightly back and forth and Harry is seeing stars behind his eyes with how tightly he has them fused shut. He can feel tears start to trickle out behind the sleep-mask but he's in ecstasy with how good it hurts.

 

More pre-come is leaking from his heavy cock which must be turning purple with how hard he is and his toes are curling in the bed sheets. 

 

“Fuck Daddy. Touch me please. Please god. Need to come. Pl-”

 

“Now now, don't be greedy baby. Thought you were going to be a good boy for me?” Louis says, disappointment in his voice.

 

Harry is reeling. He doesn’t want to disappointment him. But he's so desperately hard and it's overwhelming. He also doesn’t want it to end so he tries to calm himself and breath deeply. “No no. I'll be good. Just…”

 

“Color baby?”

 

“Ahhh...yellow Daddy.” Harry says, a little ashamed.

 

“Ok baby.” Louis stills his hands on the pegs. “Such a good boy to tell me.” Harry can feel him grip the ends as if he's going to remove them.

 

“No!” Harry yells. “Don't take them off. Please.. Just- just n-need a moment.”

 

Louis waits patiently. Breathing quietly beside Harry as Harry gradually regulates his own breath. In and out. In. Out.

 

“I'm ok now. Sorry Daddy. G-Green.” He whimpers as tears are starting run out the corners of his eyes and down to his ears.

 

“Such a good boy for daddy. So proud of you. My beautiful boy. You look amazing. I've got so much planned for you.” Louis says as removes his fingers from the pegs.

 

He runs his hands up and down Harry’s sides and ducks his head down to kiss and lick around the pegs, nudging them slightly with his cheeks and chin. He trails his tongue down the centre of Harry's chest and dips into his belly-button then blows cold air over the glistening trail of saliva he’s left over Harry’s abs.

 

His hands travel down further, over Harry's protruding hip bones, so close to his cock but not touching. Not yet. 

 

Harry grips the restraints, long fingers wrapping around the material wondering what’s coming next.

 

He doesn't have to wait long to find out as Louis starts sucking marks into his hip bones. His fringe grazes his cock and Harry wrenches on the ties pulling the headboard away from the wall and slamming it back again.

 

Louis keeps moving down, pushes Harry's legs apart and climbs into the space between them. He starts sucking more marks into his sensitive inner thighs and Harry is spinning.

 

He nips at the skin and licks and sucks so many marks, Harry knows he's going to be wearing them for days. After Louis sucks a particularly large and deep mark into Harry's inner thigh just below his balls he sits back and presses his fingertip into the mark.

 

Harry groans and grips even tighter on the restraints. 

 

Louis lays flat on his tummy between Harry's legs. He extends his arms up and gently strokes the pegs. Harry whines and tries to lift his hips but Louis has him pinned to the bed.

 

“Love the sounds you make baby. Always responsive. Love pulling those sounds from you.”

 

He starts to flick the pegs gently at first; kissing his way up Harry's thighs. First up one, then switching and kissing up the other. He starts rotating the pegs, still gentle but more insistent now.

 

Harry is going out of his mind. He desperately wants to touch Louis. Run his hands through his hair, pull him in for a kiss. But he can't. He has to just lay there and take it and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced.

 

Harry gasps when Louis pulls on the pegs and simultaneously sucks one of his balls into his mouth.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ ! Daddy. Daddy please.” Harry doesn't even know what he begging for, his mind is a mess of  _ want  _ and  _ need  _ and _ Louis _ .

 

Louis is rolling his ball around in his mouth, humming and sucking and it feels so fucking good.

 

He shifts to the other ball and alternates between the two, all the while playing with the pegs.

 

Harry can taste blood in his mouth from how hard he's biting on the inside of his lips. He's so close.

 

“Daddy please.” Harry whimpers as he start to go limp hands hanging from the restraints now.

 

Louis releases his balls from his mouth and Harry whines at the loss.

 

“What's wrong baby? Thought you liked this? Don't you want Daddy to make you feel good?”

 

“Y-yes. Wanna feel good. Wanna be your good boy.”

 

Louis pushes on the pegs and tilts them back towards Harry's chest and Harry lets out a wail as Louis releases them and allows them to spring back; body tensing and more pre-come spurting out.

 

Louis sits up on his knees between Harry’s legs pushing them apart as wide as he can and bending them to allow Harry's knees to flop outwards onto the bed.

 

He runs his hands from the underside of Harry's knees, up his thighs then along his butt cheeks and finally across his exposed and fluttering dry hole.

 

Harry jerks at the touch, hisses through his teeth and feels himself start to clench around nothing as he grips tightly on the restraints again.

 

Louis bring one hand to rest cupping his balls while the other keeps moving further to glide up the long thick shaft of Harry's cock; just his thumb and forefinger making a loose grip as he ghost up and down.

 

Harry is gripping so hard on the restraints now that his knuckles must be white. He's jerking and swiveling his hips chasing any amount of friction he can.

 

“Fuck baby. Your cock is so gorgeous. So hard. Red and stretched along the shaft and almost purple at the tip. It's stunning baby. It's dripping too. Dripping on your stomach. Do you know what it does to me to see you like this hmm? Makes me crazy. Makes me wanna wreck you so much. Keep you like this for hours. Begging me to let you have some release.” Louis says as he continues to lightly stroke Harry and rolls his balls in his hand.

 

Harry can barely breathe. His head is swimming. The only thing keeping him grounded is Louis soft voice.

 

“What should I do to next hmmm….?” Louis muses.

 

“Should I tease you until you're sobbing with need, aching to have me give you your release? Or do you want me to just use you the way I want? Get myself off on your body. Satisfying my own needs. Make you come over and over again until you can't move, can't see straight. From my fingers, from my cock, from my tongue. Is that what you want?”

 

Louis’ voice is so constant and smooth and Harry is clinging to it now.   
  


“Or maybe I should take you to the brink over and over again without letting you come, without letting you have any release. Edging you until you beg for mercy? Tease you with a vibrator, get proper clamps with a chain between them so I can pull on it, put some weights on them yeah? Get you a pretty little cock ring so you can’t come even when you’re gasping for it. You’d like that wouldn’t you baby?”

 

Harry is breathing deeply, chest rising and falling evenly. But everything is starting to feel fuzzy and far away.

 

“I could put you over my knee and spank you with your cock held between my thighs. Would you like that angel? Get you to count off for me until you can barely even whimper out the numbers. Spank you until you perfect little bum is red raw and burning.”

 

Harry is pulsing in Louis’ fingers now, leaking with every heartbeat that shoots more and more blood to his swollen cock.

 

“Or should I fuck you so hard, pound into you, that it feels like I'm splitting you open. Until all the air is pushed out of your lungs and you're gasping for breath? Then I could fill you so full that you’ll be dripping and oozing my come out of your abused little hole for hours.

 

“ _ Daddy _ ….” Harry manages to breathe out. He starts to slip further under. He grips the restraints harder but it feels like he's falling and floating at the same time.

 

“I could fuck your mouth. That sinful, gorgeous mouth of yours. Have you gagging on my cock until your eyes are watering and red, until your swallowing around me and choking on my come when I shoot it down your throat?”

  
Harry’s mouth and head feel like they're full of cotton wool. He can barely process anything that Louis is saying anymore.

 

“Perhaps I should rim you until you whiteout and see stars, until you lose yourself in the sensation and forget what it was like not to have my tongue inside you? Then I could play with your pretty pink hole. Finger you open so slowly that you're gasping for it. Push my fingers inside your tight heat and massage your spot, deep, so deep inside. Press on it. Play with it. Rub my fingertips over it again and again. Would you like that baby?”

 

“Fuck. I want- ah - I want.  _ PleasePleasePlease _ .” Harry begs almost incoherently now. 

 

Suddenly Louis takes his hands away from his balls and cock and licks a long stripe up Harry's dick. He dips his tongue in and out of the slit just once and then he reaches up and rips the pegs off.

 

“Come for me baby.”

 

And with that Harry bursts. Come streaking up his chest and onto his chin. Stream and after stream hitting him as he cries out.

 

“ _Fuck. Daddy!_ _Fucking hell!!_ ” He screams so loud the walls practically shake and wrenches on the ties, arching his back off the bed.

 

Louis moves quickly up his body and takes the blindfold off; cupping his cheeks in his hands and kissing him all over face. Whispering praise and sweet declarations of love and adoration while Harry is spinning, flying, soaring through the air with abandon.

 

“So proud of you baby. So good for me. My perfect boy. My wonderful, gorgeous, good boy. Did so well. Daddy is so happy.” Louis says stroking his hair and kissing along his jaw and down his neck.

 

Harry is seeing stars, eyes still firmly closed, riding out his high while Louis keeps whispering to him about how much he loves him and wonderful he is.

 

He feels Louis reach up and slowly untie the restraints, gently bringing his arms down to rest on the pillow beside his head.

 

“You're amazing Harry. Truly amazing. Can't believe I get to have you forever. I love you so much.” He says massaging Harry's wrists.

 

“I-I love you too.” Harry manages to get out, more of a reflex than anything. He can feel himself gliding down now. Coming back to earth gently, to Louis.

 

Harry's eyes are starting to focus. He can see Louis wiping himself down with a cloth then moves on to clean Harry up as well. He reaches over to the bedside table for a bottle of water, Harry eyes fixed on his every movement. Louis uncaps the bottle and takes a swig for himself then lifts Harry's head up gently and puts the bottle to his lips.

 

“Have a drink babe. You must be thirsty.” Louis says as Harry takes a long sip. “There you go, that's it.” 

 

Louis replaces the lid and returns the bottle to the bedside table flicking off the lamp. He reaches down and pulls the throw from the bottom of the bed bringing it up. As he slings a leg off Harry from where he's been straddling him he rolls Harry over onto his side and draws the blanket up around them.

 

“I'll be big spoon yeah?” He whispers into Harry's ear, caressing his cheek and tucking his hair behind his ear.

 

“Mmhmm…. You're the bestest big spoon.” Harry says quietly already starting to drift off, enjoying the feeling of Louis fitting himself in behind him. Then he startles out of his haze as realizes. Shit.

 

Turning his head to look at his boyfriend he says “Ummm Lou…. Don't we need to like, sort you out?”

 

Louis giggles. “Ah. Well. Ummm….I kinda got sorted already.” A sheepish tone in his voice.

 

“Oh  _ really _ ? Do tell.” Harry says, smirk clear on his voice.

 

“Fuck Haz. Honestly. What did you expect? That was seriously the hottest sex I've had in my entire life. And you were writhing and squirming all over the place and I...well I kinda just ground into the bed a bit at one point and, yeah, that was it.”

 

Harry barks out a laugh and starts chuckling, his whole body shaking with it.

 

“Seriously?” Louis says incredulously. “You do  _ not _ get to laugh at me after what we just did.”

 

Harry's laughter simmers down, smile plastered to his face.

 

“Lou?”

 

“Yes Harold.”

 

“Do we need to talk about the….stuff.” Harry says quietly.

 

“Yeah babe. But not tonight. Let's just go to sleep. But yeah. We need to talk about the stuff.”

 

“It was so amazing Lou. I've never experienced anything like that before. I don't remember all the things you said but basically it's a yes to all of it and much more. So much more.”

 

“You know….I'd been thinking about some of it myself, but was too embarrassed to say anything. Reckoned you think I was weird.” Louis says as he slots his leg in between Harry's, hand resting comfortably on his stomach.

 

Harry lays his hand on Louis’ and intertwines their fingers smiling like the cat that got the cream.

 

“Lou?”

 

Louis sighs “Yeah babe?”

 

“I love you.” Harry whispers.

 

“I love you more.” Louis breathes into Harry's ear.

 

“I love you most.” Harry says as sleep pulls him under. Thoughts of their future and all the new sexual escapades they are going to get up to swimming in his head.

 

This is going be an adventure he thinks to himself. The best possible adventure ever.

 


End file.
